


You're Better Than Her

by childofmischief



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, i saw this prompt and took it, shane makes a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's alright, Emily-" </p>
<p>In which Shane calls Hana Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Better Than Her

Shane and Hana sat in his dorm room, Shane at his desk, trying to draw Hana, while Hana sat on the edge of his bed, her hands on her lap as she try to stay still. The midday sunlight streamed in through the window, casting a soft glow behind Hana, making her look almost angelic. Hana loved the soft quiet of room, calming and light, and warm. She felt almost nostalgic, everything about the atmosphere in the small room felt like a fond memory. 

Shane let out a soft grunt of frustration, furiously erasing. Hana perked up a bit, getting a little out of her pose as she tilted her head at Shane.

“Did you make a mistake?” She asked, her face morphing into a small smile. Shane grumbled, looking up at her and saying,

“It’s alright, Emily-” He shut his mouth as soon as he said the other girl’s name. Cursing inwardly, he tried to think of something to say , tried to think of an apology. He couldn’t think of one, and looked away, ashamed. He didn’t have to look to see the tears in Hana’s eyes. 

The quiet, nostalgic atmosphere has been broken, replaced by a stiff, tense atmosphere. Suddenly, the room felt to bright, felt to warm, to quiet. Hana broke her pose, and sniffled, not wanting to cry. It was just a name, he just said a name of another girl with pink hair, it didn’t mean anything. 

“Hana…” Shane trailed off, attempting to rest a comforting hand on her knee, feeling a pang in his chest when she moved her knee away, and he angrily turned away himself, huffing. “Fine.” He mumbled, and turned his back on Hana, ripping out the drawing he was working on, and shoving it in one of his drawers. 

“Shane…” Hana got up, carefully making her way to Shane’s desk, looking over his shoulder. He had a pencil clutched in his hand, so hard his knuckles were turning white and shaking. In front of him, he had a piece of lined paper, and it looked like he was writing...an apology? 

“Go away, Hana.” Shane’s voice was cold, but Hana could hear a bit of remorse in it. “You shouldn’t be here right now.”

Hana furrowed her brows, and sat back on the edge of Shane’s bed, looking down at her lap. The tense atmosphere was back, and Hana couldn’t think of what to say to Shane. She knew he felt bad, but he wasn’t even apologizing! Not in the moment at least. And that hurt, it hurt that he called her by Emily’s name. It made her wonder if he even liked Hana for Hana, or did he like her because she was a tamer version of Emily?

Hana didn’t leave like Shane had asked, instead she sat in the awkward tension with him, her cheeks slightly pink. At least 30 minutes had to go by before either moved from their spots. It was Shane who did so, shifting slightly to hold out the piece of paper to Hana. It read,

_Dear Hana,_

_I’m sorry I called you Emily._

__

_Shane_

__

Underneath that, was a drawing of Hana, but it was the most beautiful drawing she had ever seen of herself. Shane had drawn her, but this Hana’s eyes were really bright, and her smile wide and could light up a room. Her glasses even somehow looked better, shinier and polished. She looked like....

“My mother…” Hana said the last part out loud, smiling down at the paper in her hands. Shane gave her a confused look, the drawing was of Hana, not her mother.

“What do you mean?” He asked, a small smile coming on his lips when he saw how happy Hana was.

“This looks like my mother!” Hana smiled at Shane, and nearly threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him for a hug. “I’m sorry I got so upset.” Her voice was muffled by his shoulder. “I always thought she had to be better than me, but I don’t think that’s the case.”

Shane returned the hug, something of a rarity for him. 

“You had every right to be upset. I’m sorry I called you Emily.” He said, tightening his grip. “You are better than her.”


End file.
